On the Right Track
by thornberriess
Summary: Pousada Rio Roosevelt, Virgin Forest, Amazon, rumah bagi 12 spesies primata. Berangkat dari bandara Belmonte, keluarga Thornberry akan melakukan liputan di sana. Tetapi Eliza dan Darwin memilih untuk menemui orangutan Kalimantan yang ada di pusat penelitian veteriner Mamiraua. # Eliza-Darwin. Orangutan!Bugs. Nicktoons.


_This is me, Eliza Thornberry, part of your average family. I've got a dad, a mom, and a sister. There is Donnie, we found him. And Darwin, he found us. Oh, yeah, about our house. It moves because we travel all over the world. You see, my dad hosts this nature show, and my mom shoots it. Okay, so we're not that average. And between you and me, something amazing happened... and now I can talk to animals. It's really cool but totally secret. And you know what? Life's never been the same._

— _Eliza Thornberry, in the opening title sequence_

The Wild Thornberrys (c) Arlene Klasky & Gabor Csupo, NICKELODEON

* * *

.

.

Pousada Rio Roosevelt, Virgin Forest, Amazon, rumah bagi dua belas spesies primata.

Kau bisa menemukan _Spider monkey_ dari Peru yang terancam punah, _brown and white-faced capuchins_ , _brown woolly monkeys_ , _Prince Bernhard's titi monkeys_ , _endemic bare-eared squirrel monkeys_ , hingga _dwarf marmosets_ —monyet terkecil di dunia. Hutan yang selalu bersuhu di kisaran duapuluhan derajat ini, akan menjadi destinasi keluarga Thornberry— _minus Debbie dan Donnie_ , berikutnya. Nigel dan Marianne akan melakukan liputan seputar primata yang baru saja melahirkan dan melihat tigapuluh spesies ikan baru. Kebetulan, salah satu penanggung jawab hutan primer Amazon yang juga merupakan peneliti di Mamiraua Institute for Sustainable Development Brazil ini adalah teman satu fakultas Nigel saat berkuliah di Oxford, jadi mengurus izinnya tidak begitu sulit. Selain itu, mereka juga akan ditemani oleh orang-orang dari badan konservasi World Wildlife Fund.

Sayangnya lokasi ini hanya dapat dicapai oleh pesawat kecil yang berangkat dari bandara Belmonte dengan durasi satu per empat jam atau dari Manaus dengan jangka waktu dua jam duapuluh menit, dengan catatan; cuaca cerah. Jadilah mobil RV milik Thornberrys harus dititipkan pada kenalan Nigel di Porto Velho.

Pukul 8:20 pagi, tepat satu per empat jam setelah mengudara, pesawat mereka mendarat di landasan seukuran lapangan sepak bola yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari pondok tempat mereka akan menginap. Nigel menuruni tangga pesawat dengan langkah kaki bersemangat, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika merasa sepatunya menginjak darat. Ia berkata lantang, "Hutan tropis Amazon! Surga bagi para hewan dan tumbuhan liar!" Hidungnya yang besar itu menghirup udara kuat-kuat kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. "Ah, kelembaban ini mengingatkanku pada tempat asal putraku Donnie."

"Kau benar, sayang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak merasakan udara sejuk. Afrika memang indah dan kaya akan fauna, tapi cuacanya benar-benar tidak mengizinkanku melupakan tabir surya," Marianne menimpali. "Menurut hasil riset yang kubaca, ada lebih dari 300 spesies hewan dan tumbuhan baru yang ditemukan dalam jangka waktu dua tahun. Beruntung sekali kita bisa melakukan liputan di sini."

"Sepertinya kita memang harus memberi traktiran pada Rodrigo dan Carolina setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Mungkin daging bakar, atau kari India, atau mungkin kalkun panggang ..."

"Oh, ayolah, Sayang. Pikirkan nanti saja! Kau mengulur waktu kita." Marianne menarik lengan Nigel. "Ayo anak-anak, kalian juga cepatlah!" lanjutnya.

.oOo.

"Aku akan menunggu di pondok saja bersama Darwin," kata Eliza.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, bu. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan orang dewasa," jawabnya. "Aku akan bermain di sekitar pondok saja sampai kalian pulang."

"Tapi akan butuh waktu lama untuk kita bisa ke sini lagi. Kau yakin tidak mau melihat monyet terbang atau Saki berkaki putih?"

"Kubilang, tidak!"

"Ya ampun."

"Oh, nak. Kalau kau ingin melihat hewan, di belakang pondok ini ada sebuah pusat penelitian untuk mendata hewan-hewan yang baru ditemukan di hutan. Dua bulan lalu kami menemukan bayi orang utan Kalimantan yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini. Kalau kau berminat, ini kau bisa membawa kartu tanda pengenalku agar mereka membiarkanmu masuk," Profesor Carolina menawari.

Mendengar tawaran tersebut, Marianne sedikit terkejut. "Anda yakin, Prof?"

"Tenang saja Nyonya Thornberry. Lagipula putrimu terlihat seperti anak baik." Carolina menepuk lembut kepala Eliza. "Nah, bagaimana, anak-anak?"

Eliza dan Darwin bertukar pandang. Tersenyum. "Ya. Kami mau," teriak mereka bersamaan—dengan bahasa yang berbeda tentunya.

.oOo.

Di pusat penelitian veteriner Mamiraua, setelah cek identitas dan cek barang bawaan, mereka mendapat izin masuk. Darwin juga diizinkan masuk karena memiliki sertifikat sehat dari dokter hewan yang sempat memvaksin dirinya sebelum masuk wilayah hutan Afrika, jadi Darwin bisa dipastikan tidak akan menularkan penyakit ke hewan-hewan yang ada di dalam.

Eliza dan dan Darwin berkeliling tanpa pendampingan karena semua peneliti di sana sedang sibuk. Tapi, jangan coba macam-macam, karena CCTV ada di setiap sudut ruang. Tapi juga tak perlu khawatir karena CCTV di sini tidak merekam suara, jadi Eliza tidak perlu takut ketika berkomunikasi dengan hewan.

Kedua sahabat itu terkagum-kagum melihat ruangan yang beberapa di antaranya didesain seperti habitat asli dari hewan tersebut. Benar-benar terlihat seperti hutan _indoor_. Hewan yang tinggal di sini biasanya berupa spesies baru yang sedang diambil data atau hewan sakit parah yang butuh perawatan. Saking banyaknya hewan di sini, Darwin sampai terus memegangi kupluk rajutnya agar tidak dicuri kukang yang tangannya bisa menyelip ke luar.

"Eliza lihat!" Darwin berteriak. "Itu bayi orang utan yang dibicarakan Profesor Carolina."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Insting," jawab Darwin singkat. Eliza memasang tatapan menyelidik. "Oh ayolah Eliza, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya, kenapa ia bisa tersesat di hutan Amazon?"

Benar juga, pikir Eliza. Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, mungkin Eliza bisa membantu hewan tersebut atau bahkan membantu para peneliti mendapakan tambahan informasi.

Eliza melangkah lebih dulu, ia berjalan kikuk sampai merapatkan kembali jaket yang dikenakannya. Diikuti Darwin, mereka mendekati replika hutan yang dikelilingi pagar besi. Yang di dalamnya ada seekor orang utan kecil yang sedang bergelantungan. Kalau berdasarkan papan informasi yang ditempel di dekat kandang, disebutkan bahwa hewan ini berusia sekitar empat tahun.

Eliza sedikit bingung tentang bagaimana ia harus memulai konversasi. Setelah beberapa detik penuh kecanggungan berlalu, gadis itu mulai bicara, "Halo, Aku Eliza ... um, dan ini temanku, Darwin," sapanya dengan kalimat sederhana.

Kedua mata lesu milik orang utan itu berkilat, tatapannya seolah berbinar. "Hei, kau mengeri bahasaku," katanya sambil melompat ke batang pohon terdekat.

"Yah, kurang lebih," Eliza tertawa. Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat muncul, hilang begitu saja. "Ada banyak yang terjadi selama perjalananku ke seluruh dunia. Kebetulan aku ada sedikit masalah dengan suku Shaman di Afrika. Jadi aku, yah, seperti ini."

"Hai, Eliza! Hai, Darwin! Namaku lahirku Timi. Tapi mereka menamaiku lagi dengan Bugs."

"Bugs? Serangga?" tanya Darwin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Ya, mungkin karena aku suka sekali makan serangga." Bugs berhenti bergelantungan dan berjalan mendekati Eliza dan Darwin. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya terbatas pagar besi. "Di rumahku, semua serangga rasanya enak."

Jika dilihat dari dekat, tinggi Bugs hampir sama dengan Donnie. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Dan wajahnya ... hahaha, sedikit mirip Darwin. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti saudara. Di habitat aslinya, meskipun disebut sebagai omnivora, orang utan lebih sering terlihat memakan kulit pohon, dedaunan, bunga, beberapa jenis serangga, serta nektar dan madu, bahkan jamur liar yang tumbuh di batang pohon, dibandingkan dengan daging-dagingan.

"Kau dari Kalimantan kan? Indonesia?"

"Iya," mata Bugs membola. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Mereka bercerita padamu?"

"Iya, sedikit. Kau kenal Profesor Carolina? Dia yang memberitahu pada kami beberapa hal tentangmu." Eliza melirik Darwin, dan Darwin hanya menatap balik dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata ' _terserah padamu saja, El_ '. Gadis itu mengangguk paham, kemudian matanya kembali pada Bugs. Eliza menarik napas. "Bugs, maafkan aku jika lancang, tapi ..., bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

Raut wajah Bugs langsung berubah sedih. Menyadari itu, Darwin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membuat candaan-candaan konyol yang ia contoh dari Nigel.

Eliza merasa menyesal, ia merasa terlalu berlebihan dalam memberi pertanyaan. Eliza merasa kurang sensitif dalam memperhatikan keadaan, apalagi orang utan itu masih bayi. "Bugs, aku minta maaf. Lupakan saja ...,"

"Malam itu ibuku dibunuh, dan aku masukkan ke dalam karung oleh para pemburu," Bugs akhirnya memilih bicara. "Kalian tahu? Pemburu sering datang ke rumahku di Kalimantan. Sudah banyak orang utan yang kukenal, mati. Mereka selalu membawa sesuatu yang bisa melubangi kepala kami," kata Bugs dengan rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Hampir menangis, orang utan itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Setelah itu ... Sepertinya aku dimasukkan ke dalam peti lagi, karena rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Tapi ada hal yang bisa kudengar yaitu suara mesin yang berisiiiiikkkkk sekali."

"Mungkinkah itu baling-baling helikopter, Ell?"

"Ssstttt, Darwin!"

"Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di hutan itu. Tulang-tulangku patah, dan aku terluka. Sepertinya aku dilempar dari ketinggian oleh pemburu itu. Mungkin mereka sadar kalau aku tidak berharga."

 _Patroli udara_ , kata Eliza dalam hati.

"Dan orang-orang lab itu menolongku, mereka merawatku hingga sembuh. Mereka juga memberiku serangga dan buah-buah tropis sampai aku kekenyangan. Aku senang. Tapi aku sedih karena sendirian."

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus dibuat Eliza saat itu. Suka atau tidak suka, Bugs akan tetap di sini beberapa tahun lagi. Orang utan hanya bisa hidup mandiri ketika umurnya mencapai enam atau tujuh tahun. Karena jika masih terlalu kecil, mereka mungkin akan menjadi sasaran kanibalisme. Setelah itu, barulah mereka akan dibebaskan, atau mungkin, Bugs bisa dipulangkan ke Indonesia.

Setelah konversasi yang cukup panjang, Eliza dan Darwin mengucap perpisahan karena merasa kalau ini sudah waktunya pulang. Sebelum itu, "Bugs, boleh kutahu ciri-ciri orang itu? Yang membunuh ibumu, maksudku," tanya Eliza singkat.

Dan Bugs pun menjawabnya tanpa keberatan.

.oOo.

Setelah cukup mendapatkan informasi, Eliza dan Darwin pulang ke pondok. Mereka menunggu ayah, ibu, serta yang lainnya kembali dari hutan. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Bugs, mereka melakukan penelitian. Eliza mengambil laptop dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Bersama Darwin, Eliza membuka internet untuk melakukan pencarian. Ia juga membuka berita-berita lama seputar kasus jual beli hewan gelap dan pencurian hasil hutan.

Ternyata berdasarkan informasi, komplotan itu telah ditangkap di Uruguay beberapa hari yang lalu. Rupanya mereka telah diincar oleh Kepolisian Internasional karena kasus penyelundupan hewan liar. Entah bagaimana, Eliza sedikit lega. Setidaknya pemburu itu akan terenggut kebebasannya, sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada Bugs dan yang lainnya.

"Eliza, Darwin, kalian sudah kembali?" Marianne membuka pintu.

Eliza dan Darwin bertukar senyum, kemudian langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari memeluk Marianne. "Ibu, aku senang."

"Hei, ada apa ini?"


End file.
